The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to frame rate control, and more particularly, to an image processing method which detects an input sequence of image frames to selectively boost a frame rate thereof before an encoding stage, and related image processing apparatus and system.
When recording a video in a low-luminance environment, a conventional video recording apparatus extends an exposure time to obtain clear recorded contents. However, a long exposure time results in a decreased video frame rate. Upon playback of a low frame-rate video, a user sees a jerky playback and has an unpleasant experience.
Thus, there is a need for a novel image processing mechanism to provide a good user experience in a low-luminance environment.